Yesterday's Promises
by YouRemindMe
Summary: Nikola/Helen drabbles inspired by prompts. Angst, fluff, romance, drama, friendship, hurt/comfort and more angst. Not necessarily in that order! Seperate from 'A Remembrance of Things Past' because here I'm giving myself permission to be a little experimental stylistically. Feel free to prompt me if you want to see something. Really, please do!
1. Chapter 1 Yesterday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, am not affiliated with and make no profit from _Sanctuary_. All recognisable characters and plot elements belong to someone else.

**Warnings**: None come to mind. There may be allusions to sexual situations, violence or drug use somewhere along the way, but nothing too graphic.

**A/N**: I just can't face my other stories at the moment and haven't the energy for a long, thought-out oneshot. But I still wanna write, so, hey presto! Unrelated short drabbles created from writing prompts I found online. If you have any, please, review or pm me and I'll do it!

* * *

**Yesterday's Promises**

_Never_. . .

Whispered in the desperate darkness of adolescence, illuminated by her light

_Forever,_

Candles flickered

_Not long at all. . ._

Grasping, gasping for air

He laughed joyfully.

They burnt so brightly, fire and ice

Youth, beauty, _life _incarnate

They would _be_ what they were as all young are. Death would not come _for them_.

_They _would never part.

Until they did

* * *

So I may have re-appropriated a bit of Bowie/Labyrinth. . .


	2. Chapter 2 Brain Candy

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

**A/N ** Kate! 'Cause I love her a bit.

* * *

**2. Brain Candy**

"I can't believe I agreed to this," he mumbled, having been well and truly squished into the soft and (formally) spacious sofa, "I've much more important things to be doing."

"And yet you did," she grinned, her breath ghosting across his skin, "so don't you dare abscond now."

And with her breath and her perfume and her curves pressed into his side, suddenly it doesn't seem like such a sacrifice.

And then a thought occurs to him, and he whispers "Well, dear, I can also think of much more _fun _things _we _could be doing."

Despite his lowered voice someone, the pup, he thinks, makes a gagging sound and she blushes prettily, shaking her head. Still she threads their fingers together and lays her head on his shoulder.

Kate bustles in, laden with popcorn and snacks; nearly tripping over Will's outstretched legs. Carefully dropping everything on the coffee table, she gives him a reprimanding kick and glances over at her boss. And grins. He wants to scowl back, really he does, but he can't help smiling in return. So, he'd grown fond of the girl. Where's the crime in that?

All the children actually, not that he'll admit it. However much Helen teases.

"'Kay, peeps," She said picking up and shifting through various DVD cases "where do we start?"

"I've always been partial to _Beauty and the Beast_," Helen offered helpfully.

His snigger was cut abruptly short when she poked him the ribs, "It's a classic!" She defended.

Kate merely raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh. Sooo, _Beauty _it is!" and quickly shoves it into the player, then somehow manages to wriggle between Biggie and Helen.

When the first musical number starts, she glances up, fully expecting to see him roll his eyes. But he is engaged with the movie. She looks to her right then. Kate is similarly engaged. To think that neither of them had ever seen a Disney movie. . . It was a rare and wonderful day when she could introduce Nikola Tesla to something new. And an even rarer day when she could go some way to making up for Kate's interrupted childhood.

She snuggled back into his side, comfortable in the knowledge that she had hours of Disney to enjoy the sensation.

A few films in a sleepy Kate slides down to rest against her side and Helen reaches her free arm around the young woman, unthinkingly. But Kate doesn't flinch or pull away, so she leaves it there, honoured by the trust, affection and vulnerability the girl has already gifted them with and continues to give.

Helen breathes deeply and realizes what she is feeling. _Family_. For the first time since Ashley had died, she felt truly at peace, at home.

* * *

Some warm fuzzies to make up for last chapter: ).


End file.
